


Complicity

by platinumkarakara



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 10:13:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21847999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/platinumkarakara/pseuds/platinumkarakara
Summary: 金珉奎亮晶晶地看着他，小声说：“我能把一切都搞定的，对吧？”
Kudos: 7





	Complicity

**Author's Note:**

> 没有想到 竟然如此轻易地就搞出了69老婆文学！纯爽文哈！不喜欢可以不要看！  
> 含有半斤75和八两21！  
> 文中关于地下乐队的描写并不完全真实也不完全虚假 主要参考日本地下乐队

  
全圆佑一看见权顺荣往自己身上凑过来就赶忙把书举得高高的：“干吗干吗干吗干吗？”  
  
“这话该我问你！我是得了肺炎还是得了肝炎？你这么见不得我？”权顺荣恶狠狠地把他的书从手上扒拉开，扔到一旁的茶几上。全圆佑赶忙直起身确认书的安危：“权顺荣我警告你，这是好不容易从美国买到的二手课本——”  
  
“你少读点书啦！都读傻了！”他的哥哥大叫着骑到他身上，毫不留情地把重量都压在他没有二两肉的胯骨和大腿上。全圆佑被坐得闷哼了一声，软绵绵地又倒了下去。权顺荣坐着还要不客气地评论：“骨头硌人，你不能多吃点吗？”  
  
“我什么时候比你少吃了？”全圆佑无力地反驳，他被权顺荣压制着，只能四肢摊开地倒在沙发上。权顺荣在家喜欢穿着短裤，饱满的大腿大喇喇地从宽松的裤管里伸出来，压迫力十足地在他眼前和身上晃来晃去。全圆佑叹了口气，视线上移，盯着被昏黄的灯光晕开一块的天花板：“你这次又是什么事？”  
  
“下周日有空吗？”  
  
“不知道——现在没安排。”  
  
话一出口全圆佑就后悔了，果不其然，下一秒权顺荣就得意洋洋地把手机塞到他鼻子底下：“我录下来了，这下你没得反悔了。”  
  
全圆佑试图给自己挣回一点主动权：“说不定导师突然给我安排事情！”  
  
“我不管！”比音量谁也比不上权顺荣，更不要提全圆佑从小就不能理解自然也没办法获得的撒娇撒痴的能力。他的哥哥气势汹汹而又可怜巴巴地看着他：“圆佑，圆佑，就去一次嘛，求你了，票我都帮你搞到了！特别难！他们最近在地下band里可火了！”  
  
行，果不其然还是这么回事。全圆佑绝望地躺回去，权顺荣还以为他启用非暴力不合作策略，抓着他胸口的衣服使劲在他身上蹭：“圆佑，圆佑！我跟你保证，绝——对你会喜欢的，你会超喜欢，因为真的很好玩啊！”  
  
“行了。”全圆佑不客气地拎着权顺荣的衣服领子，在他抗议的声音中把他拉开了，“我知道了，我去，我当你的行李架总行了吧？”  
  
“怎么是行李架！”  
  
那张票的制作也很粗糙，周二在学校收到快递的全圆佑这样想。虽然早有预感，但看到手写票面的时候他还是无语了一阵，也不知道权顺荣从哪里找来的这么一个宝藏乐队粉上。走回宿舍的时候他一头黑线地试图安慰自己，这样至少证明这个乐队绝对是地下乐队，那或许他们的音乐也有值得一听的地方。他自己高中的时候也有亲近的朋友搞乐队玩，还拜托他写了几首歌词。总而言之：地下乐队如果不是百分百，那百分之九十九点八都是瞎胡闹；但这瞎胡闹中可能也包含着难能可贵的真诚和直率——前提是相信权顺荣的识人和审美能力。他的哥哥好像一直是骗不怕的性格，致使他从小就为权顺荣操心，跟着他东奔西跑地擦屁股也习惯了。  
  
权顺荣粉上这个乐队挺久了，也不知道粉上了谁，全圆佑忙着读研究生，没时间对这种事情也去调查个一清二楚。权顺荣追星三天两头一换，这次能一粉粉这么长时间，反而是件罕事。全圆佑回了宿舍，也没兴趣查这个乐队的资料；横竖权顺荣就是给自己找个智能能动的行李托管机而已，他只负责进场，抱着权顺荣的箱子无聊地在那里熬上几个小时就好。  
  
世间一切逃不开全圆佑的掌控，那天权顺荣果然约了他亲近的追星朋友，挽着全圆佑的手臂给那个人介绍：“这是我弟弟！”网友见面，对方也要报暗号：“我是coups，没想到hoshi真人也这么可爱啊！”全圆佑从coups转向自己的眼神里读到了他对他们两个关系的误读，第717次在心里呐喊：我们真的是亲兄弟啊！！！  
  
虽然基本十个人里十二个人不信。  
  
Coups显然是把全圆佑也误解为了粉丝，于是询问他：“那弟弟怎么称呼呢？”全圆佑愣了一下，权顺荣高高兴兴事不关己地转过头去了，他只好摸摸头说：“……wonwoo，嫌麻烦的话就叫我WW吧。”  
  
“听着好像真人的名字啊，是那种在网络世界也渴望真实感的人吗？”coups笑着说，他比权顺荣也大一岁，比全圆佑大了两岁，很自然地就摆起哥哥样子来，像是对待小孩一样亲近全圆佑和权顺荣。他笑的时候眼下会堆小小的皱褶，黑眼珠很大，不知道是不是带了美瞳，总显得有些湿润；眼白很干净，连常见的熬夜红血丝都没有。权顺荣和coups都化了妆来的，两个人都白，脸上的颜色很夸张，有一种颓废的美艳感。他们入场拍大头照填写表单的时候也显得熟门熟路又自然，只有全圆佑，站在两个光鲜亮丽的漂亮人旁边，挂着黑眼圈阴沉着脸填自己那张表，像是在憋着一股劲制作简历。他一边填一边不满地说：“这是侵犯个人隐私！”说完就被贴在他旁边的权顺荣狠狠踩了一脚。他的哥哥用coups没听过的凶戾口气威胁他：“你再说一遍？”  
  
入场后权顺荣和coups就跑得没影了，全圆佑独自一个人拉着权顺荣的拉杆箱，悠闲地在最靠近门的后区找了个地方站着。他人胜在高，所以即便站在后面，舞台上的样子也能勉强看个清楚。入场后没多久live就开始了，全圆佑仔仔细细数了数，五个人，传统乐队配置，两把吉他，一个贝斯，一个键盘，一个鼓。  
  
却意外的都是好看的人。权顺荣自己都说：“其实玩的好的都去出道了。”暗含的意思是没有好看的脸也不行，可台上站的即便有那么一两个算不上“漂亮”，也至少都端正大方。就连身高可能170都不到的键盘在灯光暗下去之后都有那么一点意思。  
  
气氛被炒得很热，全圆佑没有跟着一起甩头甩手，心情却也被带动了起来。说实话因为实在太吵，小型livehouse的音响设备又算不上好，所以他大部分的歌词都没听见，但写歌的人很敢写，vocal也都发挥配合得很好，音乐和技巧上很和谐，情感表达让人觉得酣畅淋漓。主唱看上去是个羞涩的类型，却很会说话。全圆佑看见他把汗湿的刘海往上一撩，冲着台下大喊“一起唱！”的时候甚至有些感动。底下的人一直很疯，留着长发的鼓手起来喝水的时候喊声快把全圆佑送往往生世界——  
  
——他有点奇怪，他本以为人气最高的会是那个兼rapper的贝斯。看上去快有190，身体很结实，虽然一直低着头看不太清脸但就是那种会让人觉得“唱rap的吧！”的类型，一般来说这种人都该是最受女孩子欢迎的，因为长得好看而具有优势，又因为贝斯兼rap的双重边缘身份而收获母性为重的爱怜。不过他一开口全圆佑就明白了，客观上音响的确不好，让他低沉的声音没办法发挥效益，反而糊在一起像一团闷哼；另一方面——怪不得甚至有几首歌没有rap，他的rap技巧实在算不上上乘，让全圆佑不敢恭维。他勉强听完那一段，已经有不客气的人开始嘘，不过也马上被盖了过去。  
  
Live不长也不短，全圆佑在最后一首安可结束之前先出去了，他可不想和那些人挤来挤去。外面的空气到底比地下新鲜，他满足地呼吸了一会儿，抽完半根烟的时候里面应该是散场了，人开始陆陆续续出来。他也没急，毕竟权顺荣一直挺磨蹭的，而且看样子是认识里面一两个成员，应该要聊一会儿。  
  
没想到这不急就不急到了后半夜。收到短信的时候全圆佑也没太惊讶，权顺荣发来的地址是个情人旅馆，丝毫没有抱歉的意思，只说：醒了就来接我哦。还好自己没傻乎乎等他，穿衣服的时候全圆佑暗想，还好先回来睡了一觉。  
  
房间倒是很大，看上去像个总统套房。全圆佑在门口站了一会儿，审慎评估了一下里面的情况，还是脱了鞋走了进去。他大概能明白那个填表是干什么用的了，地下乐队的张狂放荡他当然也有所耳闻，多半就是挑选猎物来的。——还好自己是直接从学校过来的，不然打扮打扮被挑上就尴尬了。至于权顺荣，加上coups，应该一开始就是瞄准着这个。  
  
结果在客厅碰到了那个贝斯手。他赤裸着上身，还有水从胸肌上流下来。全圆佑面无表情地看着他，看上去一副要问责的样子，其实只是不知道该说什么好。那个贝斯倒是先不安地打了个招呼：“或许是……hoshi哥的弟弟吗？”  
  
全圆佑点点头，那个贝斯有点怯生生地说：“他可能还在睡觉——”  
  
“没事，”全圆佑叹了口气，“我坐会儿吧，你介意吗？你不用管我。”  
  
贝斯转身走了，全圆佑以为他要去睡觉，没想到是去给他倒水了。他有点惊讶地接过，贝斯自我介绍：“我是金珉奎。”  
  
听着好像一个真名，全圆佑只好说：“我是全圆佑。”  
  
“那个……的确是hoshi哥他自愿——”  
  
“我不会为了这个怪罪你们的，”全圆佑喝了口水，“不用给我道歉，我哥哥什么样子我自己很清楚。”  
  
金珉奎明显是松了口气，在全圆佑旁边的沙发上坐了下来。全圆佑环顾了一圈客厅：“他们都在房间里吗？”  
  
“可能吧，我现在也不知道他们是不是在一间房间……”  
  
全圆佑没忍住骂了句脏话：“不能多开几间房？”  
  
金珉奎紧抿着嘴唇不说话，全圆佑拍拍他的手臂：“没事的，我没生气。”  
  
最后还是没等到权顺荣醒就冲进去把他拎走了，隔壁的床上果然躺着那个长发的鼓手和coups，全圆佑还以为权顺荣看上谁，没想到就是那个他在心中腹诽了好几遍的170不到的键盘。下嘴还挺狠，都咬出紫印子了。帮权顺荣整理衣服的时候全圆佑这么暗想。  
  
出去的时候金珉奎还在客厅：“需、需要帮忙吗？”  
  
全圆佑也的确有点拎不动醉过去的权顺荣，于是不客气地让金珉奎帮忙把他抬到了楼下。  
  
在大堂要分开的时候金珉奎有些羞涩地掏出手机：“哥，或许可以交换个联系方式……”  
  
全圆佑在晨光里注视他的眼睛：“不必了，今晚顺荣麻烦你们了，我们就先告辞了。”

  
  
“哦，那孩子叫珉奎啊？”  
  
“原来你不认识？”  
  
“认识啊，只是大家平时都用艺名称呼，我听woozi一直叫那个孩子‘珉九’‘珉九’的，不过和他真名也没差太多。”  
  
就算是全圆佑也有点目瞪口呆地叹了口气：“你到现在连睡你的那个人真名都不知道？”  
  
“什么他睡我啊，我们平等的好不好，不能因为我挨操就说我被睡了啊。”权顺荣从电脑前不满地回头，“而且是我主动愿意挨操的，这怎么能叫被睡了？”  
  
全圆佑知道在这里和权顺荣争重点只会落败，所以他直截了当地问：“我还以为你追他呢。”  
  
“怎么不能算追？”权顺荣歪着头奇怪地看着他，“我是喜欢woozi啊，怎么了吗？”  
  
全圆佑憋了半天，什么也说不出来。虽然接受不了，但他明白权顺荣是什么意思，而且——他不无尖锐地想，或许这才是真爱。对对方一无所知的状态下如此热烈地纠缠在一起，或许比什么感情都来得真挚。谁知道呢，权顺荣看上去像是自己冲动情感的奴隶，实际上他才是真正的主人，从来不会因为情感的事情受伤。坦坦荡荡地和别人接吻，也坦坦荡荡地和别人分手，这点全圆佑应该早就知道的。  
  
“那孩子是新来的。”权顺荣开始用两根手指打字，漫不经心地说，“上一个贝斯兼rapper是主唱胜宽尼的朋友，两个月前因为上学的事情退出了，走的时候介绍来了珉九——你说的珉奎，唉，我和那孩子不熟，那孩子好像还没办法很好地融入。我不知道这么说他好不好。”  
  
“woozy——哥他们怎么说的？”  
  
“嘛，看得出吗？其实珉奎还不会弹贝斯啦，现在DK他们也是每天抓了狂一样地教他，可能是上一任vernon太天才了吧，反而显得普通人愚钝不堪了。上次live的时候也是，唔，反正真正懂行的人也没多少啦，所以其实是假弹，假弹。”  
  
“什么也不会怎么会让他来的？”  
  
“为了出道啊，”权顺荣理所当然地说，“那孩子的脸，难道不是就算什么也不会也能卖钱吗？”  
  
全圆佑无言以对，离开房间之前又突然想到了什么：“那他们现在出道进程怎么样？”  
  
“啊？不知道，不过woozi这两天心情挺好的，应该进展顺利吧。”  
  
“那岂不是他们马上就要转地上了。”  
  
“是啊。”  
  
“那你们的关系……”  
  
“唉，那天到来之前快乐不就好了嘛。”权顺荣把下巴抵在膝盖上，声音闷闷的。  
  
还真是“快乐就好”，接下来两个月里全圆佑全城跑去接权顺荣的频率比之前高了一倍。他抓狂地对着迷迷糊糊的权顺荣大吼：“你能不能管好自己啊？！”  
  
没用，他哥哥抬抬眼皮又睡着了，全圆佑叹了口气，也没指望有用，如果有用哪至于都已经半五十了还要人擦屁股。他认命地把权顺荣的胳膊放到自己背上，没想到重量比以往轻了一半，转头一看，是金珉奎撑了另一半重量。  
  
这次金珉奎提出要和全圆佑交换联系方式的时候全圆佑没有拒绝，他也没力气拒绝了，都快困到恍惚了。金珉奎说：“如果之后顺荣哥还这样……我会送他回来，哥也很辛苦的样子。”  
  
全圆佑慢吞吞地眨了眨眼睛，艰难地说：“那——麻烦你了。”  
  
金珉奎走到门口又被全圆佑突然叫住了：“你刚刚叫他顺荣哥？”高个子的男孩不知所措地扶着门框，眼睛湿漉漉地闪着，全圆佑又泄了气：“没事，我多问了……那个，今天真是辛苦你了，改天出来吃饭吧。”  
  
不知道权顺荣是不是这么钓他一个个男朋友女朋友的，但总之吃饭这事情开始了，就和借书一样，没个终止。全圆佑本意真的只是想还金珉奎一个情，在学校附近导师经常请他们吃饭的熟悉馆子叫了一桌熟悉的菜，没先到金珉奎坚持要回请全圆佑。当然是没请成，可权顺荣仍然三天两头地跑去和那个woozi瞎混，有时候还有coups和那个鼓手（权顺荣叫他净汉哥），疯癫程度超出权顺荣前二十五年人生的总和，经常喝到自己是谁都不知道。每当这个时候总是金珉奎默默地把权顺荣送回家，把他安顿好。全圆佑心里总是过意不去，还情还得越来越多，到后来干脆说：“珉奎啊，你看这个——要不我们家的钥匙也给你一把吧，我有时候可能不在家，顺荣就麻烦你了。”全圆佑本以为金珉奎会拒绝，他其实说这话之前自己心里也有点惴惴不安：这多少有点赖上金珉奎了的意思。没想到金珉奎颤抖着一双黑眼睛：“可以吗？哥，我真的可以拿吗？”  
  
“怎么你谈恋爱搞得我心里负罪感很大啊！”那天权顺荣醒了就看见一个抱枕劈头盖脸地砸在自己脸上。全圆佑刚熬了个通宵写论文，看到懒洋洋睡到大天亮的权顺荣正是心里不爽的时候：“你到底能不能好好管管自己？你喝的时候也留点心好不好！每次珉奎把你送回来都累个半死，你是不是不知道自己睡死过去了有多沉？”  
  
权顺荣用被子捂着脸躲全圆佑：“唉唉唉唉干什么嘛，你不想麻烦珉九你不让他送我不就好了，还把事情甩在我身上！”  
  
换在往常全圆佑就不和他计较了，但对金珉奎的拧巴感也的确来到了一个界限，转移到眼前的权顺荣身上，他忍不住提高了声音：“哥你能不能不要无理取闹？”  
  
“谁要无理取闹！”权顺荣也发脾气了，猛地把被子蒙过了头，声音像闷雷一样地不断炸出来，“谁要无理取闹！你以为我乐意喝到晕喝到吐？你以为我喜欢喝到抱着谁呜呜呜呜哭？你以为我那么喜欢麻烦别人？我就是想和他多呆一会儿！你们就把我扔在那边不行吗？你们就把我睡着扔在知勋旁边不行吗？我做做梦都不可以了吗？”  
  
全圆佑愣住了，被子里的权顺荣也不说话了，那一大团东西沉闷地起伏着。全圆佑挠挠头，安静地退出了房间，回自己的地方对着电脑屏幕发呆。现在心里不仅仅是对金珉奎的拧巴感了，更有对权顺荣的愧疚和——某一种说不好的情绪。虽然和权顺荣是亲兄弟，但他从没觉得自己理解过他。他一直觉得权顺荣是“另一个世界”的人，那个世界大家都爱得很快也放手得很快，一夜的感情就是一夜的欢乐。全圆佑觉得不到那个世界就理解不了权顺荣，而他不想也不能进入那个世界，于是一直以来只是看着权顺荣的行为模式。结果现在他才发现，他的哥哥在爱情上也有脆弱又苦恼的烦闷，像个青春期的少年一样患得患失，对着有生以来第一次露出酸甜的獠牙的情感不知道怎么办才好。  
  
可他也不知道怎么办才好，大家都说兄弟之间有个平衡，那他就是为了平衡权顺荣过多的恋爱而从未恋爱过。啊，全圆佑有点自暴自弃地把头埋在膝盖里，啊，怎么自己不仅一天都没受过哥哥的福，现在还要天天为哥哥操心啊？  
  
想来想去都觉得烦，他只能出门逛逛。逛了大半个小时，身体和心灵都有些疲乏了，才又想回那件事情。他很冷静地分析：权顺荣和woozi——知勋？——的事情是权顺荣的事情，权顺荣喝醉了酒老是要有人送他回来是金珉奎和他自己的事情，自己对金珉奎的负罪感是自己和金珉奎的事情。要解决第二个环节没有第一个环节的参与也不行，现在能改变的只有第三个环节。  
  
全圆佑于是发信息给金珉奎：有空嘛？  
  
回信很快就来了：哥找我？附带一个探头探脑的狗狗表情。金珉奎在网上总是比在现实上活泼一些，迟钝如全圆佑也老觉得吃饭的时候他有些畏手畏脚的，或许是比起面对面的交流更习惯线上的文字的类型。  
  
全圆佑盯着那个黑色的狗狗看了一会儿，越看越觉得像金珉奎。他摇摇头把自己的想法甩掉：想找你吃个饭，最近真的辛苦你了。  
  
金珉奎很兴奋地回了个“好”，雀跃隔着屏幕都感受得到；全圆佑忍不住笑了一下，脑补金珉奎长了个尾巴的样子。  
  
约在离两个人都不远的购物中心，全圆佑只是临时起意出门，很简单地穿了运动服就来了；金珉奎可能是打扮了一番，衣服明显是搭配过的，他人高身形又舒展，向着全圆佑走过来的时候像个模特。全圆佑有点不好意思，下巴缩在高领的毛衣里朝他招了招手。  
  
“哦，哥！”  
  
随便挑了个地方吃饭，全圆佑一直在犹豫该怎么开口。来的路上其实已经打好了腹稿，就说，珉奎啊，每次都麻烦你把顺荣送回来真的辛苦了，实在是太过意不去所以之后你就不用管了——就这样说，很简单的，可是时机老是把握不好。全圆佑原本想自然地把话题引到这个上面，最好能听上两句金珉奎的抱怨，那自己说这番话就显得水到渠成，结果金珉奎不仅没往他的坑里跳，还快乐地说：“如果能多送送顺荣哥就好了，这样就能多见哥几次。”  
  
全圆佑不寻常地起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，故意曲解金珉奎的意思：“你是说就能多让我请几顿饭？”  
  
金珉奎瞪大眼睛：“我、我也可以付钱的！”  
  
全圆佑赶紧伸手安抚他：“没，没，我开玩笑。”  
  
饭吃完了也没说出口，随意逛商场的时候全圆佑还在盘算，总线的有些心不在焉。  
  
“珉奎啊。”  
  
“嗯？”  
  
“说起来就是那个——你们最近出道……”  
  
大型犬瞬间垮了下去，全圆佑有点惊愕地转头，不知道自己说错了什么话。金珉奎还在脸上勉强堆笑：“挺顺利的——对了哥，我接下来还有排练，没办法陪你了，我先走了。”  
  
谁都看得出来在找借口，全圆佑电光火石之间迅捷地抓住准备开溜的金珉奎的衣摆：“等等！”气势之足还让人以为在抓仇人。金珉奎被他吓得转过头，堆起来的笑也没了，脸上都是委屈。  
  
全圆佑尴尬地放开手：“我只是觉得——那个什么，珉奎啊，你看上去有心事。”  
  
话术太烂，没想到金珉奎竟然上钩了。他有些委顿地靠着栏杆：“嗯……”湿漉漉的眼睛变得更湿了，还抽了抽鼻子。  
  
全圆佑说：“你想说说吗？和我说说？怎么了？”  
  
“我……”金珉奎有些压抑地开口，差点掉眼泪，全圆佑赶紧拍拍他的肩膀：“去我家，去我家怎么样？”  
  
还好权顺荣已经出门了。尽管如此全圆佑还是把金珉奎带到了自己房间，房间乱得很，到处是折了页的论文和实验报告。全圆佑勉强给金珉奎清理出来一块能坐的地方：“我去给你倒点水。”  
  
问了才知道原来最近星探来得很多，李知勋——就是权顺荣那个男朋友，作为乐队的队长和主要创作人负责和公司谈判。虽然现在还没有正式定下来，但至少出道已经不再是虚无缥缈的空中楼阁。  
  
“我，我其实从来都不知道。”金珉奎有些手足无措地绞着手指，“当时韩率——就是vernon和我说要不要去玩玩看，我以为大家都只是在玩，所以就去了，没想到真的是认真的……”  
  
全圆佑有些同情地摸了摸他的肩膀：“大概你没想到的除了认真还有别的事情吧。”  
  
金珉奎咬着下唇点了点头。  
  
“其实呢，”全圆佑前倾着身体，斟酌着该怎么说这个事，“唉，我不知道我有没有这个立场这么说，但权顺荣他确实是个好人。可能因为我是他弟弟，所以我能明白这个微妙的空隙，不过他确实是一个很认真的人，只是他的认真是以一种认真地不认真的方式体现……算了，我看你也没听懂，但我只是想和你保证，顺荣他还真的挺喜欢那个李——李知勋的。至于李知勋是不是认真地喜欢他，这我不知道，但这也只和权顺荣自己有关系，是福不是祸。”  
  
“那哥呢？”金珉奎小小声地说，在过于宽广的房间里消散了。  
  
全圆佑愣愣地看着他。  
  
“那哥呢？”金珉奎又胆怯地问了一遍，“哥怎么样呢？哥觉得我的喜欢足够认真吗？”

  
  
这是全圆佑头一次会感谢权顺荣有带男朋友或者女朋友回家的习惯。他轻松地就在权顺荣房间的床头柜里找到了润滑和——各种尺寸的安全套，不过有一个型号消耗的速度明显快很多。金珉奎呜咽着倒在他的床上，锻炼得很好看的身体像一份柔软的礼物。他小声叫着全圆佑的名字自慰，手摸过顶端的时候就抖落出浓厚的鼻音。全圆佑一边往床上爬一边说：“受不了了——你知不知道你开live唱rap的时候就是这个声音？”  
  
金珉奎急不可耐地抬头去吻他，全圆佑是第一次接吻，笨拙地被金珉奎的舌头勾着走。他能感受到金珉奎的急切，他的狗狗一急就干不好事，痛感和嘴唇相触的奇妙感让全圆佑有些晕晕乎乎的。他的手被金珉奎带着游到身后，按着背部和臀部连接处的时候金珉奎急不可耐地抬起了腰，把自己的屁股往他手里送。他们短暂地分开了一会儿，全圆佑把润滑剂淋了满手，两根手指在金珉奎的臀缝里滑来滑去。划过穴口金珉奎就会反射性地想要逃，又偷偷地把身体往他手里送。  
  
全圆佑紧张与兴奋并存，心率快上120，背后都是冷汗；他谨慎地说：“你痛了一定要和我说——”刚伸进去的一根手指却被穴道热情地吞了进去。全圆佑愣了一下，听见金珉奎埋在枕头里发出的几乎要听不清的撒娇：“来、来之前想着哥做过了。”  
  
全圆佑一瞬间哑口无言，金珉奎偷偷看他的表情：“哥给我发信息的时候正好在……”  
  
“那珉奎是看着哥哥发来的信息都这么想挨操吗？”全圆佑也不客气，伸了一根手指进去就开始四处按。权顺荣在做爱这件事上从来不避讳，有什么新奇的体验都拿来大大方方和他分享，耳濡目染之下理论经验总是有一些。“一边给我发狗狗表情包的时候一边在玩自己的屁股吗？珉奎真的是坏孩子，如果我不喜欢你怎么办呢？”  
  
他看见金珉奎背部泛起兴奋的红晕，大腿的肌肉绷得更紧。全圆佑忍不住俯下身去咬了一口金珉奎可爱又圆润的肩膀，在上面留下一圈淡淡的齿痕和黏黏的口水。手指进到更深的时候他的狗狗昂起头发出一声泣音，全圆佑说：“是这里吗？按这里好像我们珉奎会更有感觉呢。”  
  
“不、呜——和哥做，哪里都很舒服……”  
  
真的疯了，全圆佑在自己心里骂了句脏话，他有点粗暴地一下子又塞了两根手指，被三根手指突然撑开的胀痛让金珉奎不适而短促地闷哼了一声，又被心理和生理双重的快感折服了。全圆佑还要在他耳边说话：“珉奎，珉奎，做我老婆好不好？”  
  
金珉奎只知道现在自己身上的人是全圆佑，忍不住就要答应他所有的条件和索求：“好，好，珉奎是、呜、珉奎是哥的老婆，是哥的狗狗……”  
  
他被从后面操，浑身都用着力，小臂上的肌肉凸起好看的线条。全圆佑也没有用什么技巧——指望一个处男用什么技巧也太看得起人，但不管刮到哪里都像刮到金珉奎心里，他被撞得一阵阵发颤，一阵阵地想要流泪。变了几个角度之后全圆佑总算找到了他的前列腺，像发现了什么新奇玩具一样每次都要碾过去，还故意要让龟头在那里停留一会儿，再插到最里面。金珉奎叫得喉咙都已经有些哑了，前面一下下地挂着床单，流出的前液都把那里沾湿了一小块。全圆佑最后冲刺的时候伸手过来帮他刺激着顶端，金珉奎也伸手下去，全圆佑的手比他的凉一点，他胡乱地抚慰着自己，和全圆佑一起射了出来。  
  
全圆佑想拔出去，金珉奎却叫他再待一会儿。他们就维持这样交叠着的姿势趴着，全圆佑从身后温柔地啄吻金珉奎的耳后和侧颈，一下一下的，像是小鸟在好奇。金珉奎被亲得很舒服，抬起头从下面看着全圆佑：“哥。”  
  
全圆佑说：“现在不是哥啦——珉奎是我老婆。”  
  
金珉奎亮晶晶地看着他，小声说：“我能把一切都搞定的，对吧？”  
  
全圆佑低头亲了亲他的额头：“你能把一切都搞定的，你已经搞定我了。”  
  
——end——  
  


**Author's Note:**

> 单纯是个TMI:两个主唱兼吉他自己内部消化了


End file.
